Returning to You
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: For Jodie trust is a hard thing to come by. But when she met Jay she was sure she found someone who could accept her the way she is. A lot has changed but it always feels good to finally head home. **Smut** JodiexJay


**A/N: Just a quick one shot I wrote when I completed the game. I was kind of sad thought because I felt like Jay was kind of tossed aside. Wish he had a bigger role. But whaever. Here. Please read but be prepared for smut. **

Jay whispered heated words against her temple and Jodie felt her nerves spike. The bed below them was soft and Jay's lips kissed her with such passion Jodie's frantic mind couldn't put it into words.

Husky, damp breath fanned across her sun kissed cheeks and smoldering brown eyes danced with fire unlike any seen before. "You came back quicker than I thought you would." He thrummed, chapped hands running up and down her sides like he couldn't get over how petite she was. "And I'm _so _glad."

Jodie couldn't help but giggle through the anxiety, allowing Jay's petal soft lips to suckle the thin column of her neck. Her own fingers slipping up his muscular back to play in the naughty fringes of hair at the nape of his neck. "I couldn't resist you and your Navajo magic." Jodie teased, her muscles setting aflame as Jay's sultry mouth drawled across her collar bones. "I came as fast as I could."

Jay let out a deep, rich chuckle, diverting his attention from her clavicle back to lips. Soft and tender, no words were exchanged as their mouths began to become comfortable with one another.

Jodie had never been kissed with such fervor before, Ryan always seemed too desperate to please but _this _was pure chemistry.

Jay extracted his lips from Jodie's, his beautifully tanned body poised above her like a lean panther. Endless chocolate pools gazed down upon her, his intense stare making Jodie squirm.

"W-what?" She murmured, "is something the matter?"

Jay shook his head, deftly sweeping in to press his lips against her cheek. "No. Nothing at all. It's just I've been envisioning this moment for months and it's a little hard to believe it's actually happening."

Jodie felt her skin burn and her heart leap against her rib cage. "O-oh." She said stupidly, speechless.

Again he cracked a devilish smirk. "Sorry that was a bit embarrassing. But honestly Jodie. . ." he paused, rough fingers teasing across the lower strap of her bra. "For a while I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I was sure you had _so _many better things to do that hang out with me and my brother on the ranch."

Jodie's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't been expecting that. In all her life she was so used to people forgetting about her, rejecting her existence, she never even considered that someone would miss her that badly. Tentatively, Jodie reached out to cup Jay's cheek, small index finger tracing his strong jaw. A smile broke her lips, a grin she couldn't control, "you should really think less and maybe start kissing me more."

Jay complied immediately, wrapping his tree trunk arms around her waist with a new kind of lust. Their mouths ached in a way where they couldn't taste enough of each other at once, skin flaming in a sweaty haze. Jay's large hands slithered under Jodie's thighs to cup her bottom and drag her closer to him.

Gasping for air Jodie panted against Jay's sugared mouth, wrapping her legs around his torso and rocking her pelvis against his. Pressing her breasts against the pointed blade of his chin, body singing with ecstasy.

Jay moaned loudly, guiding hands sneaking up the small of her back and ramming her against the throbbing growth of his cock. The unnecessary friction caused by their undergarments making him roar in lusted fury. "Let's get these off." He grunted, slipping Jodie just far enough away from him that he could slip off the annoying article.

Jodie nodded in unanimous agreement, kicking off the annoying things in one swift movement. Jay too quickly tossed his boxers and promptly pulled Jodie back against his rock-like abdomen. Hungrily, Jay's fingers unclasped the teeth on Jodie's bra and threw it aside, hands daring to take the soft orbs in his hands.

Jodie let out a strangled mewl as Jay's fingers swirled around the sensitive cherries of her nipples. Expert fingers plucking the pebbled candies until they stood erect on her chest. Grinning in spite himself at the pure desire he was ensuing upon Jodie his fingers traveled down further. Pausing right above the apex of her thighs, tapping in carnivorous impatience.

Jodie's eyes met his mischievous brown eyes. "Well _do _it." She gasped, the bubbling pit inside her gut begging to be stoked. "I don't have all night!"

"_Actually _we do." Jay croaked huskily, left index finger dipping into the soaking folds of Jodie's wet sex. "All night, all day tomorrow and everyday after that."

Jodie thrust her hips upwards, sending Jay's finger plunging inside her. Groaning as his digit brushed the sweet, sensitive pearl of her clit she grinned at him cheekily. "I can play dirty too."

Eyes widening a decimal of a fraction, Jay sniggered, complying to Jodie's wants. Carefully and deliciously slowly he inserted another finger, the two working sweet harmony against the moist walls of Jodie's lower lips.

Clutching at the bed sheets Jodie closed her eyes as she felt herself rush to climax. "_Fuck!_" She cursed under her breath, knees buckling as pure pleasure snaked through her veins.

Loving the reaction he was receiving Jay lowered his mouth to her wet folds, sinful tongue working mother natures favorite gift.

Jodie let out a scream of need as she felt herself approach her orgasm. Instantly, Jay retracted his fingers, quickly spreading her legs as he shoved in deep. His penis tore at her inner walls, massive length ripping away at the previously unexplored area.

Jodie felt tears of pain sting at her eyes but the bliss of the moment overwhelmed the agony. She spread wider, allowing Jay full access of her, hands pinned above her head.

Jay hissed through his teeth, fingers digging into the silky flesh of Jodie's bum, fighting to find a hold. As the rhythmic pounding continued Jodie again felt herself working her way to the finale.

"Jay!" She cried out in untainted desire. Clenching her eyes close as she felt the oncoming wave of the end wash at her shores.

Jay too felt himself roll over the finish line, his penis rattling like an unavenged beast. They both hit climax at maximum speed and the drowning waves of the aftermath raged on. Jodie's body went limp, eyes closed and body unresponsive. Jay gingerly pulled out, flopping on upon her, mouth pressed to her ear.

For a long moment they just lay there, the honeyed scent of sex clinging to the sheets like cheap air refresher. Finally, Jodie moved, pushing herself into sitting position. Hands still clinging to Jay she took his face in her hands, a sleepy smile crossing his face at her touch.

"Well that was _amazing._" Jay said throatily, eyes tracing the outline of Jodie's lips.

Smiling, Jodie nodded, "yeah."

Leaning in slowly Jay plopped a wet kiss on the end of her nose then flopped back down on the mattress. Patting the spot beside him his eyes promised hours of cuddling and loving words whispered in her ears. "I know it's hot outside but I'm sure that won't stop me from spooning you for the rest of the night." Jay said, upper lip quirking in a smirk.

Jodie let out a breathy laugh and shook her head in amusement. "You Navajo boys I _swear. _Completely insane."

Jay's eyes twinkled, "maybe, but you came back to me and that's all that matters."

Heart swelling Jodie felt her throat parch as she fought back tears, "yeah," she murmured, "I did come back, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

**That's it. If you enjoyed it please let me know. Have a good one. **

**3 Suicidal**


End file.
